


Love

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: (very vaguely) Implied Sex, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Natjana and Quinn are two dorks in love.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	Love

_This thing you are doing to me_

_It blinds my senses and rationality_

“-and that’s why I suggest this course of action, my love,” Quinn said, scanning through the info on his datapad one more time to be sure. However, he stopped and lifted his gaze when Natjana didn’t responded anything back to him. The smirk on her lips made him realize what he had just called her in front of two Moffs and a Dark Council member.

“I…” he started, the heat rising to his cheeks at a record time. His eyes darted from one person to another in the room until they settled back on his lord who was now smiling softly. It filled him up with warmth and he nervously licked his lips when she nodded a little in encouragement.

“So, my- my love, do you have anything to add?” Quinn asked steadying his voice, trying to take back control. However, Natjana, as always, made it impossible. “No,  _husband_. I have nothing to add,” she teased and despite Quinn’s cheeks growing even redder, he was smiling when shifting his focus back on the datapad again.

_*_

_It makes my heart beat faster for eternity_  

_Because you are the only one I need_

It was pure perfection to lay with Quinn on the bed and not having to worry about anything. Natjana sighed and nuzzled against his neck, making him hum. “Do you think we should start our day?” Quinn asked quietly but Natjana shook her head, quickly moving on top of him to stop him from going anywhere. 

“I don’t see why we should,” she said, beginning to slowly plant kisses on Quinn’s neck. He squirmed a little and his hands found their way to her sides, giving them a slight squeeze. “That’s it, love,” Natjana murmured, her unoccupied fingers trailing quickly down his body to find what they were seeking.

Quinn groaned to the first few strokes, his breath hitching up a few times which made Natjana near purr. Her heart was beginning to beat faster and even though part of her wanted him right now, she took it slowly, as there was no need to rush. Today was dedicated only for them and if something happened that needed their attention, it could wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
